Custom:The Atomist
Plot and Details going under construction. Coming Soon... Magical Abilities Elementalism: A considerably more common discipline, about 40% of sorcerers practice this discipline. Elementalism is easier to master than some other disciplines, but still takes time and experience to master. Elementalism itself is the ability to influence the 4 elements - Air, Earth, Fire and Water. It does not give control, but allows elementals to do things such as solidify air, throw fireballs, create cohesive water waves and create minor groundshakes. Deep Elementalism: This discipline is harder to master than Elementalism and is practiced by just 7% of sorcerers. The discipline, as gathered by the name, is the choice to choose one Element and be initiated into it. The initiation requires either an Ancient or a Full Copy of one of the Elemental Books. A Deep Elemental is incredibly powerful, and can control their specific element with great skill. Earth Elementals are rare, but fire is the most common. Scars is a deep water elemental. Energy Streaming: This discipline is fairly common, and easy to master. It allows you to shoot stream of gold or white energy from your palms. Many Ensorcers are Energy Streamers. Some Energy Streamers prefer to shoot the beam from their mouths,more destructively, but less accurately. Energy Hurling: Similar to Energy Streaming, rather than shooting streamers the sorcerer will cough up balls of gold or white energy of varying sizes. They are powerful and accurate,but get smaller and weaker as the sorcerer's energy is sapped. Gliding: A rare discipline, this ability allows you to grow large folds of skin between your limbs and fly, like flying squirrels. Metamorphosing: Another rare discipline, this allows a person to change their face, body and even gender to match another. Meta Morph Asis is one of these sorcerers and even chose her name based on her discipline. Gargoyling: Gargoyling is a powerful, but somewhat easily mastered discipline, which allows a sorcerer to turn his body to stone, making the user stronger, faster and harder to destroy. The user can combine the ability with others, for example, Seba NightFlyer combines this ability with gliding, which gives him wings when he uses both powers at the same time. Shadowjumping: This ability is very useful for sneaking around, as it allows a person to wreath himself in a coating of shadows, appear as a shadow or move completely unnoticedamong people, unfortunately, due to the Darkening, using this ability is flirting with evil, and is therefore associated wth spies and other merciless, ruthless people. Healing: This ability is self explanatory, allowing the user to heal minor and even major wounds. Some use it as a tool, taking it for granted - while others delve into the art and learn to explore their gift. More to be added soon. Characters Protagonists Vaurien Serpentongue Mahrous El-Asady Scars Meta Morph Asis Golfindrel Seba NightFlyer Arabelle Reapress Grim Reapress Elena Grievance(out of necessity) Isabelle Bones(out of necessity) Annamaria Tombstone(out of necessity) High Council Ensorcers Lord Thorgon Fire breathing Eagles Sorcerer General Elves Elven Commander Dwarves Triple D Antagonists Dominus D Tenebris Triple D Myosotis Shard Nathaniel Thornheart Baron Von Vengeance Reapers of Death Tomb-Wight Uruks Heralds of Death Malakar Abbadon The Darkler Fleshling Wyrmes Salazar of the Shadows Smoke Demons Skoleros Skeletor Skeletor General List of Sets First Wave Triple D Battle Battle of Castle Fortaim The well of Life The Siege of Marias Ithilien Prison Escape Second Wave The Throne Room Showdown Attack of the Shadow Lord Skeletor Attack Battle in the Vaults Malakar's Betrayal Third Wave The Vampire's Lair The Raid The Rescue The Last Stand Fourth Wave Reapress Camp Darkler Pursuit Abbadon's Lab The Hunt Goliath Attacks Battle Builders Scars vs. Skeletor Meta Morph Asis vs. Reaper Golfindrel vs. Tomb Wight Seba NightFlyer vs. Smoke Demon